


My Immortal

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autistic Character, Death, F/M, Love, Slow Burn, Time Travel, mentions of time travel theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: While on her way home, Clara bumps into a man in Victorian clothing. Who claims to have travelled form the past. As Clara and John unravel the mysteries of time travel, they slowly begin to fall in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comments, they bring a smile to my face.

 Clara had known him for years, after being co workers with each other for two years she had lost him to a car accident. She looked down at his grave as her roommate Amy had come up behind her and put an arm around her. 

 Clara was living with her friend Amy and half living with Amy’s awkward- but sweet boyfriend Rory. He would come in unannounced in the middle of the night and leave in the morning. Sometimes Clara would accidently see a naked Rory while going into the shower. She wanted to move out and get a new apartment, but she could hardly find anyone who would put up with her, she hadn’t actually lived with someone since college. 

 

  “I love you Danny,” Clara whispered to his grave and walked arm in arm with Amy.

 

  “Rory is waiting for us come on,” Amy urged. 

 

  Amy had long red wavy hair, the color of a setting sun, as Clara had short brown chocolate hair- the color of milk chocolate with big bold eyes of the same color. 

   Clara walked in the car and blew a kiss to where Danny’s grave was. The hardest part was trying to let go of the man she loved, she thought she did love him but it was more as in like instead, she grieved so much because she believed it to be her fault. If she hadn’t called him like she did maybe he wouldn’t have been run over. 

 

    She couldn’t just move on, the comfort of being loved was what she needed. It was nice watching Amy and Rory in love but it made her long for it too. She had meant to talk to Amy and Rory about moving out, and moving back to England but when?

 

    Going back into her room that was a pale pink, Clara undid her winter coat and sat it down on the arm chair near the window. She smelled smoke, where did it come from? It was probably just her imagination or the furnace. 

 

John 1844

 

  The smoke burned in his eyes, he had coughed his way to the front door but it wouldn’t budge someone had locked it. It wasn’t an accident. This fire was intentional. 

 

John cursed himself as one of the workers had tried to open a window to find a way out. He followed him as the worker had motioned him to follow. One man had grabbed him with a gun pointed to his neck, he grunted, grabbed the gun he forced the man out the window falling a few stories. He killed a man, this was it he had killed a man there was no turning back now. He gasped at the floor has people had looked up. Oh my god, they had they saw him. 

 

One minute he had been running through smoke the next he had been walking down the streets of London near a lake, he frantically searched for any survivors but all there was left was an empty buildings. It was all his fault, if he hadn’t of mysteriously left the building then he would have died, he would have saved someone at least. 

 

The water looked almost black like a starry night sky. Was that whispering through it he could see another strange city, and almost carriage like objects but not. He wanted to move but something was keeping him there, the lake was calling his name. 

 

His face was covered in grease, his hands smelled like smoke, he didn’t want to go home, this was where he was meant to be and what was on the other side of that lake? He took off his velvet coat and looked intently down at the water, the splash of water hit his face like swords. The water was cold this winter and it hit every molecule of his body. 

 

He hit the gravel hard, feeling the rough dirt hit his face. He looked up at the blurry vision of bright lights and cars, he straightened his coat and looked at the strange alien world he had woken up too. Bright lights blinded him as the car came crashing towards him. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  


The honked, his hands were shaking, perhaps from the shock. The person who was driving was incredibly frustrated. Through the muck of his glasses he saw three bright lights floating above him. One red, green and yellow. He grabbed a few people by the jackets, but no one seemed to pay attention, brushing him off. Gulping what seemed to be a lump in his throat, he almost felt like crying. 

 

There was a constant grasp of his mind try to grasp the possibility of the logical. There was nothing logical or rational about this, he was trying to make sense of it all. There were stares, as though they were looking as though he was mad. 

 

Going into the street, the followed the strangers, a few people had yelled at him, questioning his clothing. He hid for a while, in one of the alleys between the streets, in some way he had hit his head. John, feeling his foreheads saw blood coming from his forehead and let himself be taken by the looming darkness. 

 

________

 

Clara looked up at the principal, Melody Pond. As he lead her to her new room, they were filled with ninth graders. They took a long stare at her and then Clara, who wore a blazer, a t-shirt and leggings smiled sheepishly at them. The classroom size wasn’t intimidating, it was the amount of children. 

 

She looked forward to teaching, she looked forward to helping kids, being with them seven days a week- all of it stopped when twenty kids stared at her blankly.

 

Introducing, herself she created a game for the kids and got to know their names. After a while, it was exhausting, and took the train back home. 

  
  


_________________

 

“You’re moving out, I still can’t believe it,” Amy whispered. 

 

“Well, I think it's great, “ Rory pointed out. “Clara needs her independence and she’s moving out”. 

 

“Thank you Rory, I appreciate it,” Clara said pointing to Rory, she turned to Amy again and said. “You’ve have quite a husband there”. 

 

“The plan was to convince her not to move out.” Amy said to Rory, he just took another sip of his tea. 

Rory shrugged innocently. For a few years Clara had been living with Rory and Amy, together. For a while it was great, just two friends hanging out and then Rory and Amy decided to fall in love-well by accident. Clara was just caught in the middle of it. 

 

“We’re best friends.” Amy said with mock pout. “All three of us.”

 

“I’ll be moving with Rose, and you know her.”

 

“Rose, that girl who’ve been seeing?”

 

“Yeah. And?”

 

“You’re my girlfriend. I love you.”

 

Clara reached across from the island and held her close. “If there was no one else in the universe I would chose you.”

 

___________

Agreeing to meet Rose later that afternoon, Clara immediately met Rose back at her apartment. Amy and Rory would be gone for the day. Hugging Rose warmly, Clara lead her back to the kitchen. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when will Clara and John meet?

 

Rose and Clara had met along time ago while Rose was still seeing her own boyfriend, John. Rose came to the conclusion that was bisexual and starting dating Clara. Clara didn’t forget the many times they were interrupted by Rory and Amy, which was one of the negative factors Clara had decided to move out for. 

 

Rose and her certainly had a passionate relationship, due to the fact that they were each other’s first. Clara although wasn’t fulfilled and tonight she told Rose that was moving out, and Rose, although heartbroken understand her girlfriend’s decision. Even though Rose wasn’t going with Clara, she was going back to John. 

 

While alone, and packing on her playlist she heard a clock ticking, not familiar with the sound she looked at her playlist. Confused. 

 

_________

John was surrounded by the warmth of the morning sun. He blinked, adjusting his eyes and getting used to the parading of people. Seeing men, in very strange grey suits took the black bag that was keeping John company at night. Moving upwards, he looked at his own reflection in the puddle next to him. 

 

His face was still covered in dirt and smoke. One of the men who passed by, saw John. Clearing his throat and voice, John croaked. “Can you tell me where I am?”

 

“Blackpool. Are you alright sir?”

 

“Very well, thank you. You have my permission to leave.”

 

The plump man gave him a handkerchief, and eyed him carefully.  John finally relieved, wiped his face clean he looked like a chimney sweep from the night he had spent in the alley. 

 

Getting up, he finally saw clearly and walked towards the street, the place seemed friendly enough to get help. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 Clara and the moving truck stopped halfway. Just a few hours ago she broke up with Rose, after feeling unfulfilled, it was probably for the best. She still had two of her best friends: Amy and Rory.

 

    The loud obnoxious noise of a car honk blasted her eardrums. A silver haired man had fainted right in front of her car. It was probably the heat of the summer, even though it was supposed to be autumn, the sun was beaming through her black leather jacket. Not the best idea she had all day. Her first instinct was to go after him, the motherly instinct told her to make sure that he didn’t die of dehydration.

 

    Jumping out of her car, she looked over him. His hair was silver like the skin of the moon although it was black in some areas. His eyes were blue grey, unmoving from her own eyes which were piqued in curiosity. He was handsome for his age, probably in his mid fifties. There was evidence of dirt and smoke on his nose and forehead.

 

    One of Clara’s first thoughts was that he was shooting a Victorian movie and went off the set for a walk. That didn’t explain the state of the clothing, or the way he carried himself. She looked to the fabric of his shirt, the only fabric that seemed to have not been damaged in smoke. She meant to stop the bleeding on his forehead, but he was too unconscious to give consent. His head tilted in a way that seemed to be a nod.

 

    Clara tore the shirt and wrapped it around his forehead. “Thank you.” he croaked.

 

    “Amelia…” he kept whispering.

 

 

    “The name is Clara. What’s yours?”

 

 

    “I-I don’t deserve this-”

 

 

    “I think you might have a concussion.”

 

 

    “I don’t understand.”

 

    By instinct he had reached for his hand, she heard a frantic voice call for an ambulance. All he needed for rest maybe he could remember who he was by the end of the week. When the ambulance came the Doctor’s asked if she was the stranger’s daughter or significant other. To appalled to come up with an explanation she simply replied. “Yes.”

 

    This allowed her visiting rights, she volunteered at the hospital to keep being updated. She felt responsible for his death and with a guilty conscious driving her she stayed with him. There were no relatives, she was his only friend. Not even friend more like a stranger. Somehow he looked oddly familiar, although she was sure he was not of this world, he had a stern aloof face but he had a soft genuine smile.

 

    She didn’t know who or what he was dreaming out but somehow in their silent conversations she grew very fond of him.

  
     
                    ________  
    The hospital called him John Doe, and Clara made it her duty to learn more about him. There was no medical history, none that she could find on her own. There was no birth record. She almost wanted to say he came from the past, and she was his future.

                    ________

   

    This wonderful woman had saved him, during his peaceful slumber he felt her small hand in his own, making sure he was safe. Although the room was foreign he was smart enough to figure out he was not in his own time. He had found himself a few hundred years in the future. He would have to find away back home. Until he could, he would enjoy getting to know his savior in the meantime.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara takes John home but does she actually believe him?

John woke up in a start, the first thought that came to mind was Amelia, one of his best friends in the world, who unfortunately he hoped didn’t die in the fire along with the print shop. He didn’t much money but his print shop was his life.  His partners were his two good friends Amelia and Sarah Jane Smith, who he loved very dearly. He wanted to get back to them, but he was torn between that and the lovely woman who had just saved him. 

 

The area was strange, woman in long white coats were hovering over his bed, and the annoying sound of beeping came from the right of him. His arm was hooked to what could be described as a machine, he looked to the right to see his savior. 

 

“You’re awake.” were the first two words she said to him.

 

“Who are you?” his voice was firm but gentle.

 

“Clara Oswald.”

 

“I was trying to look for your family, but I couldn’t find any reference of them.”

 

“Why is there the name John Doe on my wrist?”

 

“Oh, they do that when they can’t identify your name. What is your name anyway?”

 

“John Smith.” he replied nonchalantly. 

 

Clara snorted. “No really.”

 

“It’s my Christian name.”

 

“Where did you come from? A movie set?”

 

John’s eyes furrowed in confusion, he stammered. He had a massive headache, the pounding of hs heartbeat in his head. He squinted his eyes recounting the amount of people he loved. The strange tugging on his heart reminded him of Amelia, and Sarah Jane.  _ My Sarah Jane.  _ The woman he loved, and the woman he considered spending the rest of his short life with if he hadn’t have started that fire. 

 

“A-what?” John stammered. 

 

“You know-” Clara replied demonstrating with her hands. “Lights. Camera. Action.”

 

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. I come from the 19th century. I was born in 1788.”

 

Clara stared, at him unblinking and unmoving. “You’re telling the truth.”

 

“Is there anywhere we can get out of this infernal place?”

 

“You’re right. If you don’t have any home in this time, who knows what they’ll do to you. You’ll come home with me. When you’re well enough you’ll go home with me.”

 

“Go home with a lady? But that’s improper. I can’t do that to you- it’ll ruin your reputation and what are you wearing?”

 

He was coming to, but he was still confused. “I’ll explain everything, I’ll visit tomorrow in the meantime get some sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

John was not accustomed to taken orders by a woman, especially a rather small one, no more than five feet. Yet he was, bending to her will. She signed his release forms, giving him at full inclination to leave the hospital. He was going home with her, she was his full knowledge of this strange world he had landed in. 

 

To Clara’s amusement he called the car a carriage. With no horses, and no reigns, but simply Clara knowing the mechanics of a car was beyond him. He asleep, still probably from the shock. Clara remained peaceful and calm with her eyes focused on the road ahead of them. Considering the different centuries they both came from.

_______

 

Clara stopped at her apartment, as John followed her like a little puppy. She couldn’t blame him, in this world she was the only one who knew him and guided him. She was still a little shaken, she almost didn’t believe he was from a different time, and besides he was still a little confused. 

 

While setting him the couch, she gave him a new set of clothes from her ex-boyfriends. When he was all cleaned up, Clara made it her duty to clean the smoke from his face. 

 

“How did you get the smoke on your face?”

 

“Fire. I lost a lot of people that I loved.”

 

“I’m sorry.” she said dipping the towel in the water from the sink. 

 

“I don’t need your sympathy, all of them are dead. There was one. Sarah Jane Smith, I was going to marry her, and she even took my name. And then once the fire, started I lost her. I don’t know who started the fire- I just hope it wasn’t my friends.”

 

Sitting on the bathroom tub, Clara didn’t realize how attractive he was. His shoulders were broad, and sat well with his head. He looked, aloof and stern but he had gentle eyes. 

 

“I’m sure you’re friends wouldn’t hurt you. What did you do in that building?”

 

“I owned a print shop. Amelia and Sarah Jane were the only people who really understood me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you have any friends?”

 

“I’m not the best a showing my emotions. In my time showing emotions was considered weak.”

 

“Whenever I cry I always think. ‘Let me be brave’. That’s what I did when I lost my boyfriend, Matt.”

 

“Boyfriend?” John asked. “You weren’t married.”

 

“We were lovers if you wanted to put it in your terms.”

 

His eyes widened in understanding. “How did Matt die?”

 

“He was Swedish, actually and he broke up with me during Christmas dinner, almost entirely naked.”

 

John almost bursted out laughing. “I have to admit that must have been embarrassing and quite a site.”

 

“Yes it was.” she replied with a bright smile, it almost made John melt like butter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clara get closer :D

As Clara slept in her bedroom, she looked at her phone, and deleted the ghost that had haunted her for several years, she deleted Danny’s contact info, took a deep sigh, going to the kitchen for a glass of wine, she poured it and looked at the window thinking of the people she had lost. Leaving the kitchen light on, she looked at John restfully sleeping on the couch with his hand intertwined as he closed his eyes. 

 

He was unusual, for sure, sleeping straight on his back, with his hands on his chest like he was sleeping in a coffin. He looked peaceful and almost normal, she wasn’t sure if she believed him. They hardly knew each other, but by instinct she believed him. 

 

She couldn’t sleep thinking it's been four months since Danny died, she reminded herself that it was time to move on. Amy and Rory kept telling that time would heal her heart, and she was waiting for the time to come when she could finally look back at Danny like an old friend. 

 

Sleeping, until the morning she woke up at eight o’ clock. She smelled boiled eggs, toast and butter filling her nose and making her stomach grumble. She opened the door, and looked up at John wearing just his shirt and a pair of pants. “You know how to make breakfast?”

 

“Do you want any breakfast Miss Oswald?”

 

“That would lovely.”

 

Sitting down at her small little island table, she looked at John, picking out the toast and the fig jam. “I did not expect this.”

 

“Well, considering that you let me sleep in your apartment, and introducing me to this new world. I wanted to do something for you in return.”

 

Gulping, she noticed his cheeks get pink. “Well whatever the mistress wants, my lady.”

 

“Mistress?” Clara laughed. 

 

“You’re the mistress of this house aren’t you?”

 

“I can’t hardly afford this apartment, that’s why I got my teaching job-”

“As a governess?”

 

“I keep forgetting you’re from a different time. Women actually have jobs.”

“Well I don’t see anything wrong in that. You’re an intelligent women.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. But unfortunately I’m not a mistress, but I would be happy to show you the new England.”

 

__________

Finding a old horse and buggy, John rented it to go around the neighborhood, Clara sat in front with him. She had the sudden urge to kiss him, but held back, sooner or later he’ll go back to his own time. Their were from completely different centuries, different eras and different beliefs. She sat closer to him though, wearing Danny’s clothes, and keeping her safe around town. She looped her arm through his, walking into the first cafe she saw, even for a little while John was the perfect distraction. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“You’re glowing.” Amy remarked as Clara nearly spit out of her coffee. Clara nearly dropped her cup, but saved it just in time. It was nice to have someone to talk to again, even though she was resisting the urge to kiss him, still it was nice having him around, cooking her breakfast and teaching each other about the other’s centuries traditions. Clara was sure for once to startle John, he seemed uninterested in the twenty-first century, having almost seen it all. He liked the foods that she cooked and even though there was blushing glances, they never really kissed, although Clara wanted to badly. 

 

“Amy!”

 

“It’s all over your face. You’re happy again.”

 

“I am. He’s just a friend, and even though we’re just friends I do like him.”

 

“Okay! My turn. Rory and I have been trying to conceive, and I’m still not pregnant.”

 

The light from Clara’s eyes fell, she looked over at Amy who looked like she was on the verge of tears.  “It’s been also driving a wedge between us. Rory and I don’t even talk anymore. When you were with Danny, did you ever consider marrying him?”

 

“Yes, several times. I couldn’t bring it in my heart to say no to him when he proposed in front of all our friends. When I finally told him the truth he left me, and then he died because I was trying to call him. And it’s my fault!”

 

“Danny’s death had nothing to do with you. It was an accident. He’s dead, it’s time to move on, which you’re doing and I’m proud of you!” Amy snapped back. “Be happy, god damn it you deserve it!”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t think John would go out with me. He’s like an alien.” Clara said, gaining confidence in her voice. 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“He’s a time traveler, he came from the nineteenth century.”

 

“Have the screws come loose in your head?” Amy asked, arching her eyebrows. Clara’s face remained indifferent, it settled, her nose scrunched, but finally Amy saw Clara was actually telling the truth. 

 

________

John’s fascination with the television grew by day, he didn’t care to hear people talking but he enjoyed the modernization in society and how it was portrayed through what he called “a moving picture box.” Although he was a loner, inside he had an odd fascination about Clara Oswald. He wanted to kiss Clara so badly, the desire building up in him was almost to unbearable, not being near her was worse. 

 

It took every decency not to kiss her when she came through the door. He respected her space, she had loved and loss as he did, and she needed space and time. He enjoyed learning with her and for him, even if it was agonizing was enough for him. 

 

When she came home, he did indeed hug her, but it wasn’t him that initiated it. 

 

“Have you been crying?” he asked her. “You’re eyes are red.”

 

“I was visiting Danny’s grave.” He knew she was lying but he let it go. “Have you learned anything new since I was gone?”

He voice was quiet and small, and his hand was still on hers. “Can you tell me what-uh- ummm… ‘screwing’ means?”

 

She let out a soft giggle. “Screwing means sex.”

 

“I do know what you’re talking about now. In my time we called it a big kiss. Can you still explain to me what it is?”

 

“Well, it’s when two people who care about each other very much, deciding to show each other instead of tell.”

 

“I haven’t kissed a woman in a long time.” John replied sadly. “When I was younger I courted many but I loved and lost too many.”

 

“‘It’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.’” Clara quoted. “From Alfred-”

 

“Lord Tennyson, aye I know. I understand, I think.” After a long pause, he smiled as she took a tentative hand, and gingerly touched his face. 

 

She kissed him first, although shocked he kissed her back with equal fervor. She wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him closer

to her. He moaned, biting back to  keep himself from moaning loudly. This was an reward for wanting her, it was even better than he could ever think. 

She looked up at him, still in his arms, both unsure. She smiled contently. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Clara smiled encouraging, and yielding she pressed a kiss to his cheek. His arms were still still around her. His eyes were uncertain. “Clara-umm. I’m not sure you’re alright.”

 

“I’m fine. I’m still disappointed that you’re not kissing me.”

 

“Not that Clara, Danny you just lost him I don’t want to be your second choice.”

 

Clara looked down and nodded. “I understand.”

 

“I haven’t been kissed like that in a long time Clara.”

 

With his Scottish accent heavy the ‘r’ in her name rolled on his tongue. She almost melted right then right now. One day, he’ll have to go back, and she would be broken again, and for that moment she couldn’t bear it right now she just wanted him. A few kisses here and there couldn’t hurt. 

 

“Me neither, you don’t have to worry about Danny or the past. I haven’t wanted someone this much in a long time.”

 

John only smirked and kissed her again. 

 

_________

 

Lying on the couch, Clara was a little smaller than five feet, and she fitted perfectly in John’s arms. He was pressing kisses in her hair, which smelled like peaches and lemons. “Tell me about Sarah Jane.”

 

He hesitated. “Well, I-”.

“Then maybe we could find out how to get you back to your own time, soon.”

 

“Right, because I don’t belong here. Even if I want to stay.”

 

Clara smiled up at him. “The only thing is no one has written anything about how to time travel, except for theories. The only person I know who might have written about it is Albert Einstein. Shall we find out how to open the portal again with a little help from Einstein?”

 

“Whatever you say boss.” John replied and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they make me smile :)


	10. Chapter 10

John’s fascination with Clara, the library and time travel grew with more fascination as he followed like a puppy. Clara explained that she knew, an historian River Song who had a fascination of time travel. In a blur, Clara saw River, with her unusually large blonde hair of curls. He was still a little hazy, especially since he and Clara got so close the past few days. 

 

The questions River had, with her blue journal clasped to her chest. John tried hard not externally emotionally explode, the fact that John had an encouraging smile from Clara made it a little better. 

 

With books and knowledge he was safe, with emotions he wasn’t good at and still not be able read Clara’s emotions he showed a small smile. 

 

With Clara, John and River looking over books Einstein had written, John and Clara kept exchanging glances. He wasn’t used to the emotions that had so quickly grown inside him for Clara. He might seem so presumptuous, being so infatuated with her so quickly. For a month he was living with her, learning from her and kissing her. And he looked forward to doing that again soon. 

 

Wanting to be alone, John and Clara checked out their books and drove back to their apartment. Distracted, Clara made him some of her best tea. “Einstein was an interesting man.” John said looking down at one of the biographies they were looking for. 

 

“You don’t remember anything after you travelled here?”

“No, it was as if I wasn’t suppose to remember it.”

 

“Maybe it has to do with the dates, do you remember the date when you passed through to the future?”

 

John grunted and groaned into his hands. “I wish I can be more useful.”

 

“Do you think the time travel has something to do about us?”

 

John raised his eyes, his cheeks burning. “Why do you say that?”

 

“It was no coincidence that I found you. Unfortunately I don’t think there is any scientific explanation for fate.”

 

“I don’t think it was fate,” John replied contently taking in a large sip of tea. He wrapped an arm around Clara and kissed her fiercely.  “but there is something unusual about all of this Clara.”

 

As if by instinct John took her hand and looked up at her, waiting for signal. “It’s okay if you kiss me.”

 

They both laughed a little, and gave each other one soft long kiss. His beard scratched against her small dainty face, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him back. Both of them didn’t want to become too attached, sooner or later, John would have to go back to his own time until then they could at least take all the time they needed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since john is Scottish I made him say "bair" which apparently means sweetheart. 
> 
> sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have the flu

 

“This is Danny?” John asked as they set up for a picnic near by a tear, Clara took a huge bite of a ham sandwich. 

 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Clara said with her mouth full. John looked at the picture. 

 

“He looks as if he belongs in the army.” John commented. Clara bit on the corner of her mouth. 

 

“He was training people to be in the army, he was a great man.”

 

“Well, I don’t like men with guns.” John replied coldly. 

 

“Well, we don’t have to talk about it him.”

 

John traced circles in her hands, and smiled up at her. Today he was wearing something a bit more victorian, with a vest and the closest thing she could find to leggings, he looked more comfortable. Clara almost felt as if she was holding him back from his own time. John captured Clara’s half opened lips and kissed her leaning her against the grass. 

 

Breathing for air, when John’s head was leaning against hers, she played with his silver curls. “I’m not holding you back, am I John? From your own time, from where you want to be?”

 

“No, I want to be with you,  _ baire. _ ”

 

“I don’t feel as though I deserve to be with you. I’ve done some horrible things. People who touch me, disappear.”

 

John pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I won’t disappear on you.”

 

“Danny-”

 

“It was his time to go.”

 

“No one is going to leave you on purpose, Clara. I won’t. You mean a lot to me. Do you think I care for you so little that I would leave you?”

 

“Okay.” she nodded and took his hand to her heart. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but there you go.

Learning about Einstein’s theory was an interesting experience. John was more smart then he had let on, his scientific mind was a fascination to Clara and so was their relationship. Their odd relationship that at first was sweet friendship, their fascination with time travel brought them together.

 

   They never consummated anything, nothing was committed for he did not  belong in her time. Although he did not stop surprising her with, informing him about her knowledge of the future. Dates, he had learned how to pick Clara up from her apartment and tonight was their test run.

 

  John had kissed her first, although he was uncomfortable in these modern clothes, he had worn a long black velvet jacket that, she had to admit she had grown accustomed too.

 

After sharing a milkshake for dessert, John had put his velvet coat around Clara’s small body. “You’re so small, and tiny I don’t want you to catch cold.”

 

“Just because I’m tiny, I’m cold.” she replied stubbornly, tugging on the coat slightly, and more tightly around her.

 

“You’re teeth are shaking.”

 

He pulled her closer, and suddenly she felt her heart lift, the lifting sensation in her heart and the roaring feeling of adrenaline. She just needed a moment to breath, to catch her breath and feel his body pressed up against hers.

 

“Are you okay, Clara?”

 

“Yeah, it just when I was with Danny, I didn’t really get all the satisfaction I needed, I don’t think I was ever in love The way I feel about you is sudden and different.”

 

He gathered her, how far they had walked neither of them had known. They were closer to Clara’s apartment, John gathered her so fast that Clara had a shortness of breath. “I don’t know how I could live up to your expectations sweetheart, but I’ll try I promise. I’m not going to leave right away. A happy ending doesn’t mean forever it just means a little time.”

She held him close and said. “Just follow me.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry I abandoned you. I'm so glad you jumped abroad again so quickly! After this story, I'm going to take a break and finish a series I started called "It's Truly Wonderful". And then I promise to add more stories and more one shots. I'm also apart of a lot of fandoms like Outlander, Supernatural etc. So don't think Doctor Who is my only fandom lol

“I’m nervous, I haven’t done this in a long time.” Clara said, as John held her hands. They were back in her apartment, after exchanging longing looks. Clara’s heart was beating so fast she thought that John could hear it. She was shaking so hard that John merely held her against him. 

 

He undid the pin that had held her hair and let him come to her shoulders. “Don’t be scared. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 With soon strong swift movement he carried her bridal style to her bedroom and settled her down. He closed the light and let Clara guide him through the darkness. 

 

__________

John woke up nearly crying, the realization drawn upon him where his life had been and where his heart lied. And Clara had put her head upon his chest, snoring quietly. She had told him such wonderful insecure secrets about her love life and past and that he never knew how much he had been falling in love with her. 

 

Falling asleep again, he remembered sweet Sarah Jane Smith, the only woman he had ever wanted to marry? Did she perish in the fire. During the research that he did, he didn’t find anything about her. Did she fall in love with anyone else? For his heart still yearned for her, and one half had fallen for Clara, clinging to her. 

 

 ____________

Clara stirred in her sleep, feeling her interlaced with John. Hoping that John was still asleep she kissed him on the cheek. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane has a hard time convincing Rory and Amy that they are

Sarah Jane, panicked and so did Amelia and Rory. She had worked with John for many years, loved him, fought with him, and half the time she had hated him, for his selfishness, childness and his lack of maturity but she loved him nonetheless. 

 

Amelia and Rory were perhaps his oldest and closest friends, after the fire, Sarah Jane had them all over for tea. The overwhelming boiling point of the tea filled Sarah Jane’s ears as she poured three cups of tea for her friends. 

 

“He disappeared again, it’s the only explanation.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Sarah Jane replied a little too eagerly then she intended. “I’m the same like him, I can travel in time.”

 

“But that’s not possible! Time travel is not possible, John was crazy about it and so are you, if possible, there also something amiss about you Sarah Jane. Rory and I might love the Doctor too, but at a cost.”

 

“Would you shut it! For a minute, I’m telling you the truth!” Sarah Jane yelled. “John could have possibly gone to the future, three hundred years perhaps. There is a name for this time of person. A Watcher, it’s factor in the body and John has had it, the first time in a few centuries.”

 

Looking at her dumbfounded friends, Sarah Jane refrained from laughing. As they left, Sarah Jane looked at John’s watch and hoped, that he would come back to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah Jane, refused to believe that she was insane, if she was than John was her madness. And he was hers. She barely escaped the fire, when it had started, the one who started it was probably mad, as the constable had said, had probably done it for no reason. She knew John was not perfect, and he had some enemies. But was anyone really ready enough to burn down his work?

 

She had known him since they were children, and fell in love with him when they were adults. They opened the print shop together, after working so close, side by side she kissed him first. Feelings rose up in each other like they had never had felt before. 

 

Taking her horse, she went back to clean up the remains, books and letters that she found safe and stored underneath a few falling apart, some of them were diaries, covered in charcoals and leftover embers. Taking the books under her coat, she fled from the scene and starting reading John’s diaries. 

 

__________________

 

John looked at Sarah Jane’s portrait and put it back in Clara’s side table. His naked form was pressed up against Clara’s. Her name meant bright and clear, and the best part was that his opened when he was with her. Being with physically, and emotionally set his mind on fire. 

 

Clara was underneath him, just as John had pressed a kiss to her nose. She giggled and squirmed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just keep thinking you have to go back, and I’ll lose you.”

 

“You won’t lose me, I’ll stay here with you.”

 

“You don’t even belong in this time.”

 

“I belong with you, Clara.”

 

His Scottish accent made the “r” in her name, she attempted to move to rest her ankle on his hip, but not enough to imply that she needed to be with him, just his touch. He kissed the side of her neck, it was red from John biting into it. She tasted like rosemary from her soap she uses to wash herself. It was perhaps the healthiest and strangest relationship he had been in. To fall in love with a modern woman, and to be known what it felt like to be with her, to touch her skin, like the color of pale olives but her skin, was not pale itself. He was always afraid to her hurt her, she was so tiny compared to him. She was the one who had complete control, as she had liked to be. 

 

As he took her on top, she sighed contently and felt the release of orgsm wash over her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Telling Clara who he was, was just as easy, he told her he was a Watcher. A time traveler, a message that he found in the corner of Clara’s very room. By Sarah Jane, he recognized her handwriting and the slant of her wrist as she wrote, the words were a little slanted written on a piece of scrap paper. 

Even if she did want to come back to his time, she wasn’t like him, she didn’t possess the genetic makeup that he did to travel through time. Although their time together was sweet and short, Clara loved talking with him about the modern world and learning about his family and history. After being numb for so long, after Danny she fell in love again quickly, and she was afraid it would hurt more. 

There was a choice she gave him, to go back of stay, and instead of giving him an ultimatum she told him to go. Sarah Jane was there and so were his friends, there was still a chance they might be still alive. She drove him, back to the pond where he came to her time. She saw him give a second thought and look back at her. She sighed, contentedly, her face impassive, not evening daring to shed a tear. She knew if she did, she’d never stop.  

Just for a moment, he kissed her softly, savoring the last few moments they spent together. The after glow of passion still flickered in his eyes. “I hate the fact that I’m going to miss you, Clara Oswald. I hate the fact that I love you.”

“I love you too. You have to go now, you can go back.”

John’s eyes grew darker, and wilder. “Clara, may I kiss you before I go?”

Clara pulled him closer, and allowed him access. “Of course you can.” Biting down on her lower lip, she let out a soft moan and pulled him down to the ground. Clara let out a soft sob and grabbed at John’s shirt. 

“Come back to me, John.”

Getting up off the ground, John looked at the lake, and gingerly squeezed Clara’s hand. Half off his body was in the lake, Clara could see the ripples of the water surrounded him, the moon now rising into the sky shed its light onto John. Clara saw him close his eyes and let the water take him. She let out of shout, as if someone had stabbed her. She half hoped he would have come back. But he didn’t, in silence she walked back home.

Clara knocked on Amy’s door. A realization had hit her earlier that Amy was related to John in one way, she was the descendant of Amy Williams, the woman they studied during their research, when they were trying to figure out what happened to John’s friends. Clara could at least try to smooth out the truth, that John was now gone, to at least get the message to them that his friends were safe. 

Amy and Rory, after a long time of convincing believe Clara’s story. 


	17. Chapter 17

John landed safely on the the brick path of New York. He looked around, only to have found it was raining. He looked up and found himself a few miles from where his printshop used to be. Just a few seconds ago he said goodbye to Clara, a woman he had loved so much and fallen back through his own time, to make sure his friends were safe. Little did he knew Clara had only just found out a few minutes after he went back to his own time. 

 

What was he going to do when he saw Sarah Jane again? Marry her? No he couldn’t it wouldn’t be right to Clara- who he had reminded himself she was not even born yet. He imagined if he went back and ran into Clara’s arms, hoping to find the piece he’s always felt when he was with her. 

 

The moon was full and bright, with the lamp lights lighting John’s path to the sight of the fire was near. Pushing people with questionable glances along the way, with his modern clothes he looked at the chaos he had left behind and also he had found the shadow of Sarah Jane. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. 

 

“Sarah Jane.”

 

Sarah Jane turned around and put her arms around her. “Oh my Sarah Jane, I’ve missed you.”

 

“I thought you died in the fire, along with everyone else.”

 

“Well it’s kind of a long story. You know about me?”

 

“I know. What happened to you there? You’ve been gone for a year.”

 

“A year? Is that how long I’ve been gone? It only felt like a few months.”

 

“Where have you been? And what are you wearing?”

 

He didn’t realize how much he needed to talk about it until now.  


	18. Chapter 18

“You fell in love with someone else.” Sarah Jane finally said quietly. John slowly nodded, thinking of Clara, he looked at her picture. 

 

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with her, it just happened. Her name was Clara, and she helped me recover, she showed me the new world. She’s extremely stubborn, and kind, and sweet and she’s a teacher.”

 

“They allow women to be teachers?”

 

“She’s a very modern women, and I support her and I love her, a lot.”

 

“You don’t love me anymore?” Sarah Jane asked, frowning. 

 

John gave her a small smile and kissed her softly. “You were my first, in a long time and I will never stop caring about you. And now I have to go back, because I no longer have a life here, I built it with her a life. As a Watcher, I must known my own time, and I know I don’t belong here, not anymore.”

 

“I’ll miss you.” Sarah Jane replied with a choked up smile. “And I love you, you’re my best friend in the whole world.”

 

John pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the side of her hair. He would go back tomorrow, until then he would spend his final night in his own time with Sarah Jane, one of the few women he had ever loved .

_________

Clara considered giving Rose a call, she was addicted to John when he was with her, even though he drove her insane half the time, she loved and missed him. Even though the mystery of Amy and Rory was solved, she still missed John. His odd quirks, and his blatant ignorance to the modern world  was strange, learning to love him was her biggest adventure yet. 


	19. Chapter 19

John sent a quick note to Clara, tapping into his gift as a Watcher, saw the place where Clara would have her apartment. He left a note that he would come back to her. So he had stayed and soon found out later from Sarah Jane, discovering secrets too as a Watcher that he was gifted with immortality. Even though knowing that he was immortal, wasn’t exactly the news he wanted to hear, he wanted to spend his life with Clara. 

 

Clara saw the note, and the embraced the opportunity with anticipation, she waited for him, like she had never waited for Danny or Rose. She waited outside her apartment, as she promised, and saw a shadow of a figure walking towards her. She wanted to sprint and run, but she was still frozen from shock. 

 

Throwing her arms around her, she kissed him frantically. “I waited. I didn’t stop, wanting or needing.”

 

Gingerly, he pressed a kiss in her hair. “Me neither.”

 

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt or anything?”

 

“No I’m fine.” he laughed. 

 

“Would you like to go home?” she said pointing to her apartment. 

 

Neither of them noticed the odd stares at John’s clothes or age or the fact that he was old enough to be Clara’s father, just the fact the fact that they were reunited and together. 

In a passionate frenzy, Clara lead him to the couch and snuggled close with him. As John explained to her his gift, Sarah Jane and Amy and Rory and how they were Watchers too. Unfortunately Clara, didn’t have the gift but it didn’t seem as though she minded, she loved that they had that time together. Even though the mention of the romance with Sarah Jane was making her jealous, John didn’t mention her further but it took a little convincing that he wanted to be with her. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading this. I'm going to post a new story called. Sculpted, posting probably later tomorrow.

 

John, and Clara went to the spot where they had first had met, with their understanding daughter, Alexandra, they explained to her where she had come from, her father, an immortal time travelling Watcher and somehow she had inherited it. Amy and Rory were behind them and watched as Alex saw the lake.

 

“You mean I can go back to any time I want to?” Alex asked innocently.

 

“Yes, but not all the time.” John laughed. “If you go back to a time and stay there too long you’ll be like me. Luckily if you meet someone like your mom who is accepting, you’re lucky.”

 

“Okay, I guess so. I hope I do, will you teach me how to be careful?”

 

“Of course.” Clara said grabbing her daughter and holding on to Alex on her waist.

 

“Now, we have to back.” John said, looking back at the lake that had haunted him every night. Amy went ahead from Rory stayed behind with John for a while.

 

“You still hear it, don’t you?” Rory asked. “You feel as though you don’t belong here.”

 

“No, Rory. I belong here with Clara, that was my destiny. The temptation to go back does, exist and I hope Alex doesn’t do anything with the gift.”

 

“But you got Clara out of it.”

 

“I sure did.” John replied.


End file.
